


Not pink

by Mujakina_Kobayashi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Dimension destruction, Backstory, Bill Cipher backstory, Friendship, Gen, Human Axolotl, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, The Axolotl doesn't have an age, Trust Issues, Young Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mujakina_Kobayashi/pseuds/Mujakina_Kobayashi
Summary: Sixty degrees that come in threesWatches from within birch treesSaw his own dimension burnMisses home and can't returnSays he's happy, he's a liarBlame the arson for the fireIf he wants to shirk the blameHe'll have to invoke my nameOne way to absolve his crimeA different form, a different timeThe only things known about Bill Ciphers past are in this poem from an Axolotl. How does the Axolotl know all this? Did they have a shared past? How did that look like?(not a full story, just loosely connected short storys fitting to parts of the poem in no specific order. )
Kudos: 6





	Not pink

"Now come, kid"

"I'm not a kid"

"Then stop acting like one and come" He finally heard footsteps behind himself when he moved for the third time to go down the hall. The grunt from the 'not-kid' just got ignored.

"You need to get cleaned up and since your clothes are completely ruined you need new ones too. So we will go to the dressing room before we go to the bath."

"Why do I have to wear clothes?"

"You don't run around naked in this form I gave you."

"Why did you give it to me anyway?"

"I don't want anyone to get suspicious of you."

"W-..." The footsteps stopped. "How..."

The Kid's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar. He really thought he got away?

"We will talk about this later, now come" 

"No!"

No? Now he turned around completely. Did the kid never hear of him?

"I-I didn't do anything!", the kid took hesitant steps backward when he moved towards him.

He held out his hand only to receive a squirm. What happened to this kid? He obviously didn't trust him because of more than just not knowing who he is. "I promise I will not hurt you. All I want is for you to get cleaned up and stay a couple of days."

All he saw was confusion still mixed with fear. 

"I also want to get to know you, as my guest. I'll start: Hello, you can call me Ax. I'm honored to meet you", he said with a bow at the introduction. Ax looked back up when he felt the soft hand of the kid: "I...am Bill."

Bill obviously didn't know what to do with their hands so Ax stood back up and gave him a firm but not painful handshake: "I'm honored to meet you, Bill"

"You said that already" 


End file.
